A Magical Crush: Jake and Cecilia
by Soccer-chan
Summary: There's a new guy in town that has Cecilia's stomach fluttering. Jake doesn't like it too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup....****A Runefactory 2 story! I got it for Christmas, I love it! I'm married to Ceci and my kid is a girl named Saren. My kid in a game is half elf and looks nothing like it!****You probably sould read the story now......... SOCCER-CHAN DOES NOT OWN RUNEFACTORY 2!! IT BELONGS TO NATSUME AND NO ONE ELSE!!!**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_Egan ( age 21) went out to discover the world. During his travels he met a human woman, Iris,(age 27) and they fell in love. On the day of Iris' 28__th__ birthday Egan proposed to her an elven forged, white gold engagement band and Iris accepted. A few years later came the joyful day their son, Jake, was born. It was also a devastating day, on the day of Jake's birth Iris became very ill and died still years later giving birth to twin elf half lings. None of the three survived._

_Brokenhearted, Egan had his wife and the twins cremented and their ashes were placed in an urn. Egan gathered what he and his Silver Wolf could carry, selling the rest, took his five year old son and went back to the place of his birth, Elvinia._

_Egan stayed with his uncle while Jake was taught the ways of his kind, the stronger half anyway._

_While in training Jake nurtured his hate for humans. He was astounded when his father announced that, after 73 years, they where going to once again walk among the humans, and open an inn. _

_They settled down in the small town of Alvaria where Egan opened an inn and Jake was taken on as an apprentice to the blacksmith, Tanya. _

_One year later a fellow elf joined them, Cecilia (age 19).Cecilia took a job as the maid for the De Saint-Coquille family during the day and spent her spare time with her new human friends, Mana and Alicia. Stepping into the inn only during the evenings._

_And so, this is where our little story begins......_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**It'S short, but it's just an intro...... anyway, was it a good intro? You'd better review or no other chappies will be posted, well, it will, but that would be because I'm bored..... whatever.... Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Dun. Dun. Dun..........ya......I'm hyper......and bored.....ALL AT ONCE!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN RUNEFACTORY 2 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO NATSUME!**

**.. .... .... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Ceci POV**

"Wake up Ceci! You'll be late!" said a voice I recognized as Jake's.

I mumbled 'Get lost' and rolled over.

"You'll be fired..." Jake taunted.

"Fine, fine... I'm up. You happy?" I tumbled off my bed. Standing up I smoothed out my clothes and walked over to the mirror. You had to be presentable in the presence of others, except annoying boys who seemingly have crushes on you and you treat them like a brother anyway. I continued to brush my long hair to perfection and tied it back. Walking downstairs I grabbed some buttered bread I waved to Egan, kissed Jake on the cheek (just to tease him mind you), he blushed bright red.

"Why do you bother working for some stupid humans?" Jake muttered.

"I think you already know why." _Raguna.....Tabatha.... _I smiled and almost exited when the bell rang signaling a costumer of some sort.

"Stupid human. Get out of my way." _Oh no...._ I hastened towards the door to stop him from hurting whoever it was at the door.

"O-o-okay....." I flushed lightly. In the doorway was a cute young man with deep auburn hair. I was about to say something but Egan beat me to it.

" Hello," he began, " are you new here, or are you travaling through?"

"Well.... I think I'm new here... heheh...I'm living at Mana and Douglas' farm.I'm Kyle by the way." He raised his hand behind his head and blushed, embarrassed.

"Done with introductions are we? Okay. Now, get out of my way! I'm late!" Jake plowed by between the door frame and Kyle's body.

"I'm sorry. Jake's always in a bad mood.....I'm Ceci..I mean, Cecilia. I couldn't pronounce my name when I was young. It kind of stuck.." I bowed deeply and left hearing a few words from the conversation after.

"........Egan......inn........" obviously Egan.

" Cool!............" Kyle.

**Jake POV**

_Why was Ceci blushing when that guy came in? His face makes my blood boil. I'm better than him. I should be the one making her blush._ I pounded the blade I was making harshly with the hammer.

"No. Don't do that! Treat the metal as you would a lover. Mold it carefully with the tools. 'From hard work and love will flourish the best blade'." Tanya scolded. I knew I would get in trouble for taking my anger out on my work.

At the end of my shift the sword I was making turned into a crooked, messed up version of the luck blade. I was to work on it tomorrow. As Tanya says, ' no metals will be wasted and thrown into the fires of hell. They will be made anew as greater things.' Ya, she's got some weird sayings... I walked home the long way, staring at the ground.

"Hey!" A pair of unwelcome feet come into my vision path and I look up. Kyle...

"Get out of my way." I sneer and smirk at my victory as he moves away, under his foot was a marvelous stone. I bent over and picked it up. _Ceci will like this!_

X X X

**Egan POV**

When Jake came home today he was smiling and carrying something in his fist that he continuously looked down onto to see if it was still there. He almost skipped up the stairs to make dinner. The same one he always made when it was his turn, baked apples and grape juice.

**Ceci's POV**

It was Jake's turn to make dinner, I always looked forward to his simple little meals. But today was different. Instead of a baked fruit and juice he made a large array of things, it was like Christmas until you actually ate them, all first attempt things he rushed through. I was thinking of giving him cooking lessons when he pulled out a small stone and slipped it into my hand. The stone was cool and smooth, much like the ones I had collected in my younger years in Kardia.I blushed. He must've known.

"For your collection." Jake was bright red, greatly clashing against his tan skin and silver hair. It was cute. Out of some impulse I kissed his cheek, no I wasn't teasing him this time, this time I meant it. I smiled before speaking again.

" I know a way I can repay you, I'll teach you how to cook on my day off."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**How was it? It was quite mild. I'm thinking.....Love triangle. I love those things, only in games and stuff though, never in real life. Soooo......REVIEW!!! and if you do, another chappie will come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh, it's been a long time! If anyone's still reading this, please don't hate me! I don't own nothin'.**

"Cecilia."

I looked over to the staircase, "Yes, Miss Rosalind?"

"Could you please bring this to Ray?" The young heiress asked, holding a bundle of pink melons out to me. "I think he might have been feeling down lately. This'll make him feel better."

I took the fruits, "Yes, miss."

I hummed to myself on the short jaunt across the town square and into the clinic. "Excuse me? Is Ray in?" I asked Dorothy. The shy girl nodded and pointed to the stairs. I nodded my thanks and headed up that way.

"Oh, hi Cecilia." Ray smiled weakly from his spot at the table

"Hello there Ray." I held out the pink melons. "Guess who."

"Rosalind? Really, she shouldn't have!" Ray blushed. "Thank you."

"You really should go tell her yourself." I said, reaching over and ruffling his light violet hair. "Come on, I'll walk you over." I smiled.

Ray gave a look that showed he was gathering confidence. "Okay!"

I helped the young man up from his chair. "Off we go then."

"Thank you, Natalie."

"Any time Kyle." Dr. Natalie said.

"G-goodbye Mister Kyle."

I felt my heartbeat quicken in my chest. Kyle was here? I peered around the corner of the staircase.

"Goodbye." Yes, it was definitely Kyle, of course Natalie and Dorothy saying his name kind of gave it away, butterflies came into the pit of my stomach.

Ray looked at me oddly. "Cecilia?"

"Shush." I whispered, watching the red head exit the clinic. Once he was gone, I straightened up and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Ray asked me.

I shifted nervously. "I dunno." I muttered, eyeing the taller man.

...

"Jake, you've been out of focus all week, how do you expect to be a great blacksmith with other things on your mind when you're working the forge?" Tanya whacked me over the back, "Tell you what, I'll give you the rest of the day to figure out what's messing you up. If you're not back to normal soon, I'll fire you." The town smithy smirked at me.

I pushed her off. "Yeah, whatever Tanya. I'll see you tomorrow."

Great, time to plan on how I was going to kill the new human, Kyle. I seethed and headed down to the docks, not wanting to face anyone I cared about.

"Hey there darling." Alicia, the fortune teller greeted me. I shrugged. "Want me to tell your fortune?"

I thought for a moment. "I suppose so, I've got some extra gold and plenty of time..."

"Love, weather, or what?"

"How about you tell me how to get rid a human?" I asked. "I'll pay extra."

I could see dollar signs in the woman's eyes, I swear. "Very well." She closed her eyes and muttered an odd combination of words. It was silent except for the sound of the waves hitting the port. Alicia opened her eyes. "I've got it, all you have to do is..."

"What?" I asked "What do I have to do?"

"Give me fifty gold." She said. I paid her. "It didn't say you had to do anything, honestly."

"WHAT?"

"Thanks for your parsonage, have a good day." The witch waved me off. Remind me to never trust the woman again where money is involved.

I stormed off to the inn and fumed for the rest of the day, too mad to plot Kyle's mysterious death in the Messhina Valley.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back Cecilia. Would you get Jake for me? He's been sulking in his room all day."

"I HAVE NOT!" I yelled without moving from my spot on my bed. I could sense the old man rolling his eyes.

**Well, I got nothing else...FOR NOW!**


End file.
